


Up in Hotel Rooms

by littlepuddingjoe



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Awkward Sex, Fluffy Ending, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepuddingjoe/pseuds/littlepuddingjoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe Sugg x Caspar Lee</p><p>Joe Sugg is unable to keep his hands off Caspar Lee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up in Hotel Rooms

Joe emerged from a steaming hot bath dripping wet and completely naked, much to his boyfriend, Caspar Lee's pleasure.

He eyed the short boy strutting around the five star hotel naked like he owned the place.

Joe felt his stares on him.

" If you stared anymore we wouldn't even be 'just friends'," Joe rolled his eyes. Yesterday when asked by Chelsea Briggs, the interviewer, if they were dating, Caspar said that they were 'just friends'.

Caspar blushed. "Whatever. Put some clothes on, Jo-Jo."

Joe smirked and crawled into bed beside him. " No. Maybe I won't put some clothes on."

They scrolled down Twitter for a few moments, until Joe began humming and singing 'Perfect'.  
" -what you're looking for, 'cause I'm not good at making promises." Joe sang perfectly in tune which caused Caspar to have a fangirl moment.  
Joe looked at Caspar. This was their song. Then at the top of their voices, they began to shout, " AND IF YOU LIKE CAUSING TROUBLE UP IN HOTEL ROOMS, AND IF YOU LIKE HAVING SECRET LITTLE RENDEZVOUS, IF YOU LIKE TO DO THE THINGS YOU KNOW THAT WE SHOULDN'T DO, THEN BABY I'M PERFECT!"  
They grasped each other's hands for the last line.  
" Baby I'm perfect for you."

They grinned at one another, Caspar beamed brightly.  
" If you like having fun up in hotel rooms." Joe stated as if reading off a piece of paper.  
" Hhhm," Caspar replied.  
" Fun up in hotel rooms," Joe repeated.  
Caspar looked at him. Could this mean...?  
Joe turned his boyfriend.  
" Caspar?"  
" Yes, Joe?"  
" Do you happen to like having fun up in hotel rooms?" He winked seductively.  
" Yes, it appears so," Caspar replied, winking back.

Joe slowly lifted the duvet over so that Caspar could see his member poking out from underneath the covers. Caspar felt his own little friend growing gradually harder.  
Joe could feel it too.  
They stared at one another.  
" Did you bring them?" Joe asked, his length beginning to feel so rigid he could barely sit up.  
" Bring what?" Caspar asked innocently.  
" Oh for fuck's sake, you know what I mean," Joe said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
" I don't know what you're on about," Caspar teased in the same innocent tone.  
" Fuck it. Be my little bitch and go find the lube and the condoms."  
Caspar grinned. " Knew you'd give in some day."  
" Shut up," Joe rolled his eyes in annoyance. " I hate when you act like you don't know shit."

Caspar hopped off the bed obediently and scurried over to the luggage to search for the desired items.  
" Come on, Caspar, I'm waiting!" Joe sang playfully, beckoning him over.

Caspar came back with the lube, pouring a generous amount onto his shaking fingers.

He spread it over Joe's member, and pumped his erection painfully slowly but forcefully.  
" Caspar, faster," Joe grunted. God, he could not get enough of this boy.  
Caspar fisted at a steady pace, but then began to speed up at Joe's grunts and moans of pleasure and complaints.

Caspar bent down so his face was level with the small puddle of pre-cum that had pooled below Joe. He began to inch towards Joe's member, licking the tip as he felt the familiar taste of sticky, sweet, salt.  
" Caspar quit playing around," Joe muttered, though he too, was secretly enjoying the South African's mouth over his erect penis.

Caspar rolled him over so that he was facing Joe's ass but Joe turned around, narrowing his eyes.

" What the bloody hell you do think you're doing?"

" Someone told me to 'quit playing around'." Caspar attempted an English accent and Joe laughed.

" Nice try," Joe smirked. " I'm topping. You topped last time."

" Joe, no way," he whined. " Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

Joe raised an eyebrow. " Fine." Caspar never won anyway. He always went for scissors.

"Rock, paper, scissors-"

Joe went for rock.  
Caspar went for paper.

"What?" Joe stared in disbelief.

"You thought I was going to go for scissors, didn't you?" Caspar grinned.

Joe pouted. " Casp that's not fair."

" I won fair and square," Caspar pronounced proudly.

Joe sighed, twisting sideways to lean up and give Caspar a peck on the cheek.

Caspar began to position himself at Joe's entrance.

" Protection," Joe muttered, chucking Caspar a condom.  
" Too bad you're not topping," Caspar teased lightly as he slipped it over his length.  
Joe rolled his eyes. " Don't even."

Joe arched his ass out invitingly. Caspar held onto Joe's sides for support and pushed himself inside of Joe. Joe inhaled sharply, shutting his eyes as he emitted a filthy moan of pain and pleasure.   
Caspar felt his walls close tightly around him. "Goddamn it you're so tight," Caspar grunted, pulling himself out with much difficulty.  
Joe flushed bright red and loosened himself up.

Caspar picked up a steady thrusting, with each time he entered he got closer to the climax. Joe adjusted every now and then, yelling pain filled swear words at the top of his voice, shouting himself hoarse.  
The way Caspar pushed his member inside of Joe so forcefully made Joe fall onto his elbows and rock forward.  
" Caspar, please, harder," Joe rasped desperately. " I can feel you getting closer."

With a new determination, Caspar entered faster and more aggressively, almost knocking Joe off the bed. He could tell he was hurting Joe, for his muscles were clenched and he held his breath each time. Though the smaller boy showed no sign of discomfort other than that.

" Joe...you want me to stop, just say, babe," Caspar grunted, entering again.

"No...keep going," Joe said breathlessly, sweat dripping down his forehead.

Caspar gripped Joe's waist, breathing heavily. With all his strength, he slammed right into him and hit Joe's prostate. Joe screamed and orgasmed, bursting out with strings of cum, littering the bed. Caspar also emptied himself within Joe, who moaned with a satisfying feeling of fullness.

Caspar pulled Joe towards him, kissing him roughly and passionately.  
Their well toned bodies were shining with beads of sweat as they lay back down. Joe automatically reached for Caspar's dick and yanked the condom off of it. Joe wrapped his fingers around it and pumping it, cum spreading over his hand. Caspar moaned loudly, closing his eyes out of pleasure.

They lay there, panting and sweating, spooning one another.

" God I fucking love you Caspar," Joe whispered huskily down his ear.

" We are so doing that again," Caspar sighed.


End file.
